eyes_of_the_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 35 (Short chapter preview)
Chapter 35 ' ' “I know that I have lost my kits, and left them with my sister. But, that doesn’t mean that you can steal them from me, Twilight.” Braxton growled, flattening his ears at the sight of Twilight grabbing Foxpaw by the tail. “I’m only taking them because he told me to.” Twilight growled under her thought, looking at the wound that Foxpaw caused. “Your father only wanted you to take them because they can give him power, he can turn them into his minions, and take over Grassclan and-” “Shut it, Braxton! My father never wanted power! He only wants revenge, revenge on you and your clan.” Twilight growled, pulling Grasspaw, Foxpaw, and Rosepaw closer to her side. “Although you killed Abigail, I can’t kill you, it would be against the warrior code.” Braxton sighed, trying to not loosen his claws. “Heh, maybe you need to break the warrior code! Your kits would never forget the day you killed your own mate’s sister!” Twilight hissed, blocking the three kits. “S-sister…?” Braxton was in shock of what Twilight just admitted. “Yeah, Abigail never told you? I’m probably so dangerous that she never mentioned me!” Twilight yowled, almost making the boulder fall off the top. The other clan cats were trying to climb up the mountain that Braxton and Twilight were, fighting over the three kits. Braxton heard the cats down the mountains yowling in rage, trying to get up the rocks. Twilight smiled and pushed Foxpaw near the back edge. Grasspaw and Rosepaw meowed in fear as Foxpaw held onto the edge. “You dare push her over the edge, or for A Place Full Of Stars sake help you.” Braxton snapped in furry. “A Place Full Of Stars sake better help you!” Twilight yowled and jumped at Braxton, sending a claw lash at Braxton’s right eye. Braxton screeched in pain, and saw Foxpaw’s left paw slip off the edge. Grasspaw tried to help Foxpaw, but Twilight kicked him off the edge, causing him to break a leg. Grasspaw held on to the edge, meowing in pain. Rosepaw was the only one left. Rosepaw was tougher than the others. Rosepaw lept up at Twilight, and scratched her muzzle. Twilight screeched in pain, hitting Rosepaw with her paw. “I have made a decision… Braxton, you can either sacrifice yourself for your kits, or I kill them with my own claws.” Twilight growled, loosening her claws. Braxton began to feel his ears ring. Die, or watch his kits be killed. The BarkClan warriors began to climb higher and higher. “Twilight… I have made my decision.” Braxton loosened his claws, and let a tear fall. “I will sacrifice myself, but your clan is going down with me.” Braxton said jumping off the edge of the cliff, his head hit the boulder, and the huge boulder landed on half of BarkClan. The rest of the BarkClan warriors attacked Braxton, and the boulder had crushed BarkClan, and Braxton. Twilight looked down in shock, turning around, she helped the kits up, and let them run away. The BarkClan leader, Barkstar, meowed in triumph, and ran away, with half of his clan behind him. “Braxton… You sacrificed yourself for our kits… Come meet me in A Place Full Of Stars. The place is wonderful. (Mistakes and interesting Facts that happen in this story later on.) # Mistakes Braxton is listed as Braxtonclaw when he is announced as deputy by Featherstar. Twilight is listed as Twinkle when Abigail tells her clan about her. Isabellapaw is listed as Isabellastar before she is made leader. ' ' 2 . Interesting Facts Braxton is made former deputy of CityClan. Featherstar finds Braxton crushed by a boulder and has battle scars all over him. Featherstar dies and never returns.